1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control technology, and in particular to a game device, a game control method, and a game control program for controlling a sport-related game such as a golf game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games in which golf is played by operating a character enjoys high popularity today. The golf is a world-wide popular sport, having a great number of players in the actual world, spread over a wide age group.
A number of golf games are available on the market. Since a style of golf playing is simple in nature, the golf game is not very distinctive from other games and therefore most of those available on the market are not very challenging as they should be. Thus, the development of a golf game capable of giving a fresh excitement is desired. A user interface used when a ball is shot is a vital factor in determining the performance or scores gained through the golf game. Hence, desired in particular is the development of the user interface that is not only easy to use by a user but also capable of hitting various shots as the user exactly expects, namely, the user interface by which the input of a user's operation can be accurately reflected in the shots.